


Changing Into Something Different

by Cinnabunni



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crying, Dynamorph AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Kabu (Pokemon), i am so shocked that the kabu & allister tag does not exist, not angry just disappointed in this fandom, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: This is for the Dynamorph AU, where the gym leaders (and a few others) morphed with their pokemon.Focusing more on Kabu and Allister, on their transformation, and Kabu calming down Allister.
Relationships: Kabu & Onion | Allister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Changing Into Something Different

Kabu had to take a break for a few days. After everything that happened with Eternatus, and his centiskorch disappearing, Kabu just needed to stop and think. He spent the rest of that day in his home, just...thinking. Not much else he could really do. After the whole Eternatus incident, his centiskorch was gone, even though he had that feeling of his pokémon still there. That Centiskortch was still right by his side, and hadn't left. But Kabu knew that Centiskorch was gone; he couldn’t find him anywhere. He was just...gone.

Kabu spent the rest of the night and the next morning in silence, alone. He didn’t head outside, not even to the stadium, or even to go on his daily routine of training in the mines. He just stayed inside, wanting to clear his mind. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that his centiskorch was still there with him, but he knew that that wasn’t possible. He couldn’t find his pokémon anywhere, so why couldn’t he shake it off?

Sighing, he sat down on his couch, and closed his eyes. If he focused hard enough, it felt like Centiskorch was there with him, right beside him. He felt like he was right there next to him; he could feel his pokémon right beside him.

He then smelled something burning.

Eyes snapping open, Kabu immediately noticed one thing; fire near his face. Out from the corners of his eyes, he noticed four, long streaks of fire trailing off of his face. It strangely reminded him of a centiskorch’s flames on its face.

The second thing Kabu noticed was that his couch was on fire. 

Jumping off, Kabu saw that his couch was mostly made up of fire now. Backing up, he made sure not to inhale any of the smoke. He bumped into his table (he _swears_ the table was farther away), and noticed something. Hearing crackling, he looked down, and found that the carpet was on fire as well.

The best thing Kabu could think of was to get out of the house. Covering his face, he ran out of the house (he noticed a small clicking behind him, but he didn’t care, not until he got out of the burning house), and once he was outside, he started to take deep breaths. Looking back, his eyes widened as he saw that his house was quickly burning down.

And he felt nothing.

Kabu’s mind was spinning. Why couldn’t he feel any of those flames? Sure, he had gotten used to fire--he would always get little burns from his pokémon, but that wouldn’t stop him from not feeling the flames. So why in the world could he not feel any of it? Not even any sort of heat. _And why the hell could he see flames from his face?_ Kabu could still see the streaks of fire, coming close to his face, forming into what he could assume was into an X formation, similar to centiskorch’s. But why didn’t he feel any of the heat radiating off of the flames?

Kabu didn’t even notice the people staring at him, he only focused on his house. It was hard not to focus on the flames near his eyes (it was weird, not being able to feel the heat off of those flames), but he managed. Watching the house get consumed in flames, he clenched his hands in frustration. Then he felt pain in his palms. Opening his hands, Kabu looked down to see two things that made him internally freak out even more; one, there was blood and cuts all over both his palms; two, his hands were different. His hands were now long claws, his blood covering them. 

“The hell…” he muttered, inspecting his hands (well, they weren’t so much as hands anymore but sharp claws). His fingers were now instead long animalistic claws, sharp enough to piece human skin with ease. He knew he wouldn’t be able to touch or use anything, not with these sharp claws. 

God, he really needed a mirror.

“Rotom,” Kabu said, “please get out my phone. Camera mode.” Hearing this, his Rotom flew out of his pocket, and happily turned on the phone, and switched to camera mode. Kabu honestly wasn’t sure if he was surprised from what he saw. Kabu was met with bright yellow eyes; the sclera and iris of his eyes completely yellow, while his pupils were black slits. This, with the X-marking of the flames across his face, it all reminded him so much of his centiskorch. While inspecting his face, Kabu noticed something moving behind him; the camera wasn’t able to catch it very well. 

“Rotom, you can turn off now,” he said, and Rotom returned to his pocket. Looking over his shoulder, he took a deep breath, almost not believing what he saw. There it was, a long, centiskorch tail connected to him, starting off at the end of his back. The needle-like legs were digging into the cobblestone, ending with the flames that burned brightly against the stone ground. 

Kabu was very confused, to say the least. Hundreds of thoughts were running through his head; why does he have physical traits of a cenitskorch; why couldn’t he feel anything in that fire; _how_ did he become like this?

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. “Rotom, please answer it,” he said, staring down at his ~~hands~~ claws. Rotom brought out the phone, and brought it close to Kabu’s ear, answering the call.

~~~

Allister was quite tired. His gengar was nowhere to be seen for the entire day, but he knew that he would most likely be out at night. So, he decided to visit Gengar’s favorite place; the graveyard. 

It was in the middle of the night when he left his home and headed for the graveyard. It was quite cold that night, but the young boy still continued to search for his pokémon. Deciding to take a break, Allister sat down on a stone, surrounded by all the graves. He watched the bright moon as the clouds rolled in, almost hypnotized by the beauty of the sky. Then, he heard a soft pokémon cry. A gengar cry. 

Looking around, Allister got up and scanned the graveyard for any pokémon around. The place was completely silent and still, not any single pokémon in sight. “G...Gengar?” he called out, “was that you?”

For a few moments, there was nothing. But before Allister could sit back down, there was a gengar chuckle right behind him. Quickly turning around, he hoped to see his partner, but instead found nothing. “Gengar, s-stop this, this isn’t funny,” he said, “please, I wanna go home.”

When he was answered with nothing, Allister gave a sad sigh and sat back down on the stone; he wasn’t leaving until he found Gengar. Looking down, he noticed something peculiar. His legs were purple. “W-what…?” Allister said quietly, taking a closer inspection. He thought that maybe it was just a trick with the moonlight, that he was seeing things wrong. He even took off his mask, just to see if maybe it was the mask’s fault (he quickly put it back on, though). Still purple.

“G...Gengar,” he called out, voice low and trembling, trying his hardest not to freak out or to let out hiccups and sobs, “s-stop messing around! I-I don’t like this…” Allister wanted to believe that this was all just a prank from Gengar, he truly did. But when he looked down to his hands, they weren’t the usual pale skin tone; they were purple as well. These body parts were translucent as well, he found out; if he focused hard enough, Allister could just barely look through his arms and hands. The moonlight was shining through his arms, albeit as a very dim light, but still, it was going _through his arm._

Allister tried to hold back his sobs, as he felt hot tears run down his face. The inside of his mask was getting very hot, too hard to breathe. Ripping it off his face, he placed it on the dirt ground next to him, and cried. He felt panic settle into him, his thoughts racing a mile a minute, but couldn’t focus on any of them, or anything that was happening around him. He didn’t even notice the ghost pokémon that started to surround him.

A few gastlys and haunters started to come over to the crying boy, concern written on their faces. One of the gastlys started to mess around, making weird and funny faces, trying to make Allister cheer up or smile, but nothing worked. The ghosts tried anything they could think of, to try to cheer him up. Allister wouldn’t even look at them, sobbing into his arms. 

Allister’s rotom slowly slipped out of his pocket, and nudged him on the shoulder. Looking over, he saw his phone was on, floating in front of him thanks to Rotom, with his contacts open. Rotom scrolled through for the boy, landing on one that was titled, “Uncle Kabu”, and opened it up, the call button front and center.

“I-I suppose I _should_ ca-call someone, shouldn’t I?” he hiccuped, wiping the tears off his face. Grabbing his phone with shaky hands, he pressed the call button, and brought it up to his ear.

_Ring…_

_Ring..-_

_“Allister? Are you alright? Are you safe?”_

Hearing Kabu’s voice already calmed Allister a bit; it made him feel like things were going to be fine.

“H-hi, Mr. Kabu…”

_“Kid? Where are you, I need to see if you’re alright.”_

“I-I’m in th-the graveyard, sir.”

_“Allister, are you okay? You sound like you’re cry-”_

“Yeah, yeah I’m f-fine sir. I just...I just need you here. Something happened, and I don’t--I don’t know what happened, I--I just wanted to find Gengar, I don’t know what’s happening-”

_“Alright, Allister, calm down. I’m coming over to check on you, okay? I’ll be there soon.”_

“Okay,” he whispered, wiping his tears off again. Hanging up, all he had to do was to wait for Kabu to show up.

Allister couldn’t look down. If he did that, he would fall into the same spiral that he had last time, and he would rather not do that. He was slowly starting to calm down, giving tiny hiccups and sobs, small tears rolling down his cheeks. 

He perked up when the silence was broken. There were heavy steps onto the dirt and the dead leaves, giving satisfying crunches underneath the boots that walked closer to the boy. But he also heard tiny clicking noises; they walked across the dead leaves, leaving smaller crunches. Looking over, Allister was happy to see Kabu, happy to know that he would be comforted, that everything would be alright, but that feeling was immediately replaced with dread when he saw the man.

Allister was very confused when he saw flames across Kabu’s face, making an X formation. What scared him more was the long tail that he had; a centiskorch body was connected to him, including all the small, needle-like legs it had, and the flaming tail. 

Kabu could clearly see how scared the young boy was, and he knew that he was probably scared even more from seeing him. So, he tried to not let his emotions show, or make too much of a movement, when he saw Allister. The young boy’s limbs were completely purple, and seemed translucent--Kabu hated that he could see through the kid, and that light could go through him--and had purple, gengar like ears perched on top of his head. His mask still laid on the ground next to the stone, long forgotten. Allister’s face had a giant blotch of purple on his face, around his left eye. The sclera of his eyes were a bright red, while his pupils were pitch black--just like a gengar’s. The most noticeable thing about Allister though, was his mouth. Allister’s was in the shape of a smile; a nonhuman smile. It was too wide for it to be normal, to be human. It was a gengar smile, wide and forever staying. 

Kabu slowly walked up to the kid, careful not to startle him. “What happened…?” Allister asked, tears forming in his eyes once again.

Kabu gave a sigh. “I don’t know, kid. I’m not sure what happened to us, but we’ll figure it out soon. We’ll talk to the others later. Are you okay, Allister?” He kneeled down in front of the boy, and before he could react, Allister immediately wrapped his arms around his neck, sobbing. Kabu tried to calm the shaking boy, patting his back (while making sure not to hurt him with his claws). 

“Shh, it’s alright Allister. Just take deep breaths, and try to calm down, okay?” He felt the boy give a small nod, and started to take deep breaths.After a while of doing this, and Kabu rocking the kid back and forth, Allister seemed to calm down. 

Letting go of his grip on Kabu, Allister wiped away the few tears that were left, and picked up his mask. Placing it on, he gave a small sigh. “My...my face doesn’t look that good, does it? I don’t think I’ll ever be able to take off my mask, especially now…” Allister shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “D-do you think we should check up with Raihan? I hope he’s okay…”

Kabu nodded. “Yes, I think it would be best to go check up with the others. Raihan’s the closest, we’ll head there first. C’mon.” Leading him out of the graveyard, Allister followed quietly behind.

He just hoped that everyone was safe as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! I might end up writing for the other gym leaders for this au, so that might happen. If you're interested in this au, then check out @lulzyrobot on Tumblr. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
